Break My Heart
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: This is a romance story about how Jimmy and Cindy start dating but are torn apart by a villain that attacks Jimmy's heart. Will he ever get Cindy Back? This story is teen, not in the first chapter, but in 2 and so on you will see why it's teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Break My Heart**

**Love Actually**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or all related characters, yeah I know it sucks, but that's life. I also do not own the song I Melt With You.

**Warning:** This story was written when I was in one of those fluffy moods, YOU WILL BE FLUFFED. So if you don't like romance stories, go no further. 

Jimmy's POV

I love my house, I know that's a weird thing to say, but I can look out my window and see the love of my life right across the street. Right now that beautiful girl is walking into her room, with a towel on. Wait a minute, I'm not a pervert, what am I doing, but she looks so beautiful with her hair wet, I.

Ding Dong

Oh, that must be Carl, he's here to help test my latest invention, well…more like have my newest invention tested on him.

"Hi Mrs. Neutron, you look lovely today, is Jimmy here?" Carl asked.

"I'm up here Carl, go down to the lab, I'll be right there." I yelled down the stairs, as I ran to my closet, stepped inside and stared purposefully into small glass window. The scanner analyzed my mind, confirmed that I was indeed Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, I had eventually realized that anyone could just grab my comb and get into the lab. The floor sank, and I landed in the chair in front of the computer console. Remembering Carl, I hit a button and he fell down a tube next to me.

"Hi Jimmy, is this new invention going to hurt like the other one?"

"No Carl, I think I've got this one perfect, it's a shirt and a pair of jeans that turn into any piece of apparel you want." I explained.

"Okay." He said, as he hurried off to change, three minutes later he came back in a llama rancher's outfit.

"Good Carl, it works. Now If you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." I said, thinking of Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy, whatcha doing?"

"Why do want to know Neutron? Were you…you pervert!" She yelled.

"No, no, Cindy I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Candy Bar with me tonight?" I asked, crossing my fingers, although not knowing what that really did.

"Neutron. You want to go somewhere, with me, well sure I guess." She said, her voice softening a little.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Um, Jimmy, you're still on the line"

"Oh, sorry." I said, while hanging up. Crap, I forgot I was still on the phone, crap. Oh well.

I hurridly combed my hair again and headed out. Two months ago I never would've been able to do that, but now, I don't know, we stopped fighting really, and we spent more time together. I was hoping tonight would be the night when we finally, y'know kissed. I jumped in the hovercar and headed over to Sheen's house to tell him about it.

"Do you believe it?" I practically yelled a minute later.

"Sure Jimmy, but I gotta go meet my chicky-babe Libby at the park. See ya around Jimmy."

(That night, after Jimmy's date at the candy bar, not a very good date, but hey he doesn't have a lot of money at the moment.)

James Issac Neutron and Cynthia Aurora Vortex were in the park, kissing with a passion. Jimmy felt the best in his life as he embraced the girl who he had loved since fifth grade. They say that thirteen is to early to fall in love, but he knew differently, and he was being proven right every second, as their kiss became more passionate and held her close.


	2. Chapter 2: Firefight

Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it.

A/N: This chapters going to be violent with a good deal of swearwords in it, you probably don't care but…oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, if I did I could just make episodes instead of writing, but alas, however I do claim the song Pressure by Billy Joel. (ok maybe not but…) Well enough of my random crap, enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Firefight**

(At the park where Jimmy and Cindy are kissing for the first time, Jimmy, finally worked up the nerve to kiss her )

(Cindy's POV)

I can't believe that earlier today I thought today was going to be dull, but now, she thought as he came in deeper, kissing her with a passion that made her heart sing with elation, I'm kissing the handsome genius that I've always loved. Why couldn't I tell him before? Why whenever I tried to tell him I started insulting his inventions? Why? But now, now she knew that the boy, no, man kissing her so passionately would be the only one she could ever love.

They broke apart for a moment, and he looked into her eyes with his beautiful blue ones, and she saw in them the truth, that he loved her unconditionally with all his heart.

"Cindy, I just wanted you to know that I…I…god, why is this so hard…I love you, and I always have and will. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ohmygod I thought. My first instinct was to say duh I love you too genius, but my mouth said, "I've always loved you too, I tried to tell you, but whenever I tried I just…"

"Found yourself saying something totally different."

"Yeah, but now I know, that I'll love you forever. So, of course I'll be your girlfriend." And with that I threw my arms once more around his neck and pulled him into yet another deep, passionate kiss.

It was probably the best day of his life, reflected an ecstatic Jimmy Neutron as he ran to get the hovercar to take Cindy home (at 11:00), as he was passing by a bench though, his happiness changed to terror as a shout rang out in the darkness, followed by a pained curse. "Shit, get the hell away me you bitch auughh…you shot me you damn son of a bi…aughh!" He heard a female voice scream in pain from where he had came. "Shit!" He yelled, activating his jet shoes and speeded back to where he had left Cindy, but as he approached the bench and saw a man holding a Sig Sauer pistol in one hand and dragging his girlfriend in the other, another shot rang out and he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. The pain felt like a white-hot knife stabbing him, and as huge spasm of agony coursed through him, he felt something hot and wet flow down his arm as he crashed motionless to the ground, his hand holding the wounded shoulder tight to stop the blood flow.

"Huh..where am I?" muttered a faint teenage boy as he strained to sit up in an uncomfortable bed. He blinked groggily as he looked around, there was so much bright light, where was he?

"Jimmy, you're awake, we were so worried, you were out for two days. Me and Libs found you lying, bloody in the park, we called an ambulance and the doctors did something to get the bullet out of your shoulder an…"

"Park? Shot? Bullet? But, I was in the park with…CINDY, where's Cindy, she got shot too god dammit and I heard the scream and…!" Jimmy yelled, looking around wildly, but all he saw was an anxious Sheen looking at him and a worried Carl and Libby standing next to his parents. "Where is she, you don't understand, she was shot too and she could be anywhere, we HAVE to find her!" Jimmy yelled wildly trying to jump up, but falling back as pain shot from his wounded shoulder.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry…but she's she's…" and with that the teenage boy still not knowing what had become of the girl that he loved so fiercely that he thought his heart would burst, unwillingly fell back onto the bed and felt the world go black with pain.

A/N: Hah, fear the cliffhanger, in my opinion the cliffhanger is a major weapon in an author's arsenal, so I've decided to use it. Well hang on, there, what happened to Cindy? Is she dead or alive. Look I know you read the preview hoping for a romance, and it will be, this chapter is the only real actiony type one, I had to somehow, well you'll see. You can read chapter 3 tomorrow night, I'll make the chapters longer, but I had to use that cliffhanger, don't give up, it's gonna be good. (Oh and Jimmy's not dead he just blacked out.)


	3. Chapter 3: Listen to Your Heart

Hey everybody, I'm back, yeah after like three weeks, but I've been pretty busy what with a dance, and homework and everything, but I was watching TV and I thought, oh crap I totally forgot about my story, so I went and posted chapter 3 (yay me). Okay, this chapter is pretty intricate, you love it or you hate it, but you won't really know (I think). So this is the chapter after which my story is named. (and the song listen to your heart Listen to your heart…nothing else you can do…) Okay here's the chapter:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, however I do claim the character of Jason (I invented him).

**Chapter 3: Listen to Your Heart**

"Oh, why won't he wake up, WHY MUST THE GOOD NOT WAKE UP?" Yelled a hysterical Sheen.

"What…who said that…Sheen…" Jimmy muttered, "How long was I out?"

"Oh, around ten days"

"WHAT"

"Nah, just kiddin', it was like six hours or somethin' but they still haven't found Cindy or" Sheen said.

"WHAT, they didn't find Cin, but I can't lose her, I can't lose her again, I love her…"

"Oh well in that case I….YOU LOVE HER…" Yelled Sheen, jaw dropping."

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I was told to inform you that a miss Cynthia Aurora Vortex was brought in five minutes ago and is in the room across the hall." Interrupted a very pretty nurse in a kind voice.

"Wait a minute, what's your name you look familiar…" Sheen inquired rudely.

"Oh, I'm Casey, Casey Quinlan but I" She began, before being cut short by a yell from the Jimmy, who had bolted upright.

"CINDY, I have to see her, let me see her!" He shouted, trying to get out of his bed, but being restrained by Libby, Sheen and the nurse, but with a huge effort, he threw them off and started to sprint out of his room, but collapsed, falling into the nurse's arms. She immediately dropped him back in his bed and pulled out a thermometer.

(Cindy's POV)

I woke up in a strange bed and for a moment was utterly confused, but with a jolt of pain from my wound I remembered everything…

_Flashback_

_Cindy woke up in a strange bed in the back of some kind of van, and looking around saw a man dressed in a paramedic's outfit standing over her, in front of a concerned 20 year old in a shirt and tie (and pants duh)._

"_Hello, can you hear me, I dressed up your wounds and we're on our way to Retroville Hostpital." Said the paramedic in a slow soothing voice._

"_But how did I get here?" Asked a weak blond teenager. _

"_Mister Jason here, says he got you away from some men with guns. He called the police and the hospital at once, and we sent an ambulance, you probably owe him your life." The paramedic replied. _

"_I saw that three big men with guns were dragging you away, and when I saw you were all bloody I followed them. As soon as they turned around, I shot one of them in the arm with this taser and grabbing you, ran to my car, calling the hospital." The younger man explained. With that he said, "I'll go check how far away we are" And he went up to the front section. When he got there, he sat down and smiled, tossing away the gun he had used to shoot Cynthia Vortex. _

_End Flashback_

He saved me, and I never thanked him, I thought. He saved me when nobody else tried, not even Jimmy. Jimmy didn't even come looking for me, I thought he loved me…I thought he loved me. And with that thought, I collapsed back down, crying.

"Perfect, said a 20 year old man wearing black sunglasses as he watched Cindy on a 36 inch monitor, she doesn't remember anything we deleted. Hah, now the fun begins." Jason Stone smiled cruelly, like the smile that a wolf gives to a sheep that it knows is already as good as dead.

(The next day, Jimmy and Cindy are out of the hospital and screaming at each other)

"YOU DIDN"T EVEN TRY TO SAVE ME"

"Cind, I was shot, remember, I was running at the guys who had you and they shot me remember."

"YOU LIAR, YOU NEVER CAME FOR ME, THOSE BASTARDS SHOT ME AND I YELLED, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME. YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOU LIAR!" Yelled a furious Cindy.

"FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME, BUT I CAME FOR YOU, AND THEY SHOT ME CIND, I TRIED, I tried, Cind, you've got to believe me." Jimmy almost cried as he watched the girl that he loved deny that he had tried to save her, he would give his life for her, and she said that he hadn't come, hadn't done everything in his power to help her.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, ALTHOUGH YOU PROBABLY LIED ABOUT THAT TOO!" She yelled, turning red in the face as she furiously shouted at the young man she had thought loved her.

" I do love you, Cind, I would die for you…I LOVE YOU…Cindy…"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN…YOU JERK!" She yelled as she turned her back on the teenager whose heart she had just crushed, and walked away, furious.

Jimmy Neutron stood there, rooted to the spot and he did something he hadn't done for years. Jimmy Neutron cried, and as tears flowed down his grief-stricked face, he sat down in the middle of the sidewalk, and sobbed openly where he had been left by the young woman who had broken his heart. And as he shook uncontrollably with grief, he thought that he wouldn't be able to keep on going. It felt as if he was shot all over again, except ten times worse, he lay there, fully healthy, but heartbroken, his world in shambles.

A/N, it killed me to write this chapter (sobs and grabs half empty box of tissues) Jason is the worst villain ever. But I hope our favorite couple will be able to get back together, and Jimmy won't be left a brokenhearted wreck. (I hope, hah, If I didn't you guys would probably shoot Me) but keep reading, I won't let you down. Like it Hate it (probably hate it) tell me what you think Review (please).

- James


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

Hey, I'm back with the fourth chapter. Look, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy writing the first three chapters of my new story Bounty (Check it out). Okay, last chapter Jimmy and Cindy broke up, because Jason made Cindy think that she had screamed for him, but he had deserted her (cruel).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related Characters.

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to lovepotion09.

**Chapter 4: I Need You**

James Isaac Neutron lay slumped in his chair in the lab, drinking a can of Purple Flurp and mourning the loss of his broken heart. "How could she do this to me? As soon as I heard her I came as fast as I could, how did she think I got shot? I love her, but she doesn't love me anymore…Goddard, I need her…" He yelled out loud to the soundproof walls and his faithful dog. "I NEED HER!"

Cynthia Aurora Vortex sat hunched over on her bed, crying, as she tried to sort out the pieces that remained of her life. "What am I going to do? I don't want to need him, but I do. When I looked into his beautiful ocean-blue eyes, I wanted to hate him for not coming for me, but I can't, I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. I don't remember him coming, but I have this feeling that he wouldn't leave me, I know he couldn't leave me. But it's hard to believe it. How could he have gotten shot, if he didn't come, but he didn't come, I was there. What am I supposed to believe? All I know is that I need you Jimmy Neutron. I NEED YOU!" She echoed him into the starry sky, hours after she had left the young man she loved, reduced to tears on the sidewalk. And ironically as they both stared into the sky, a song played on their radios.

Song: I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'd hate you to hate me…

They both groaned at exactly the same time at the oddly ironic lyrics as they lay their, trying to understand love.

(The next morning)

"Good morning Retroville! It's a real downpour out there, but we think it'll clear up by mid-day…" Said the radio announcer in a bright cheery voice that Jimmy hated as he woke with a start.

"Good morning, says who?" He muttered tiredly as he started towards a bathroom he had installed in the lab, when he got there he splashed some water on his face and turned on his tooth brushing machine. " I've got to do something to get Cindy back. I can't live without her." He said to himself. Hmm, he thought, I know I came to try to save her, but she says that I left her alone…what could have made her forget? I wonder if any brain damage was sustained? He ran back to his chair grabbed can of diet purple flurp on the way and hit the button to call the hospital. He had gotten a Diet because he had drank way too much soda the past couple of nights and didn't want to get really fat. He tapped his foot impatiently as a sound wave meter registered the phone ringing on the other end. C'mon pick up, he thought desperately as he stared at the huge screen monitor listening to the incessant ringing _riing…riing…ring…_"Hello Retroville hospital how may I help you?" Asked the same nurse that had treated himself and Cindy the day before.

(At the Candy Bar)

"Look guys, I'm really worried about Jimmy." A harassed looking Libby repeated to the two teenagers sitting across from her.

Carl nervously played with a spoon in his hands and replied "Yeah I haven't seen him all day, what happened to him?"

Sheen tilted back his head and finished off his milkshake with one long chugging motion. "Well, the last I saw of Jimmy or Cindy, they were screaming at each other outside of the hospital. Something along the lines of you didn't come for me…yes I did, no you didn't, I love you, I thought you loved me but you probably lied about that, I hate you, never want to see you again, jerk…blah blah blah. And then Cindy stormed off and Jimmy sat down in the grass crying and brokenhearted."

"WHAT! You didn't feel the need to tell us this before, why?"

"I dunno, I didn't think much of it, Ultralord was on and I had to get home."

Back at the lab, Jimmy stared at the possibility list of why Cindy could be flat out denying that he cared about her, and, after hanging up with the hospital, stared aghast at the screen, as it hit him like a gunshot.

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know, terrible. I would like to thank Ramiro for reviewing all of my chapters. Thanks! (Look for the first three chapters of Bounty I like it a lot) What did you think of this chapter? R and R c'mon.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Revenge

Hi, I'm writing this chapter because of all the great reviews I've gotten so far keep it up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to acosta perez jose ramiro.

**Chapter 5: Truth and Revenge**

(A deserted Military base in Texas)

"Sir, I still don't understand why we altered that 14-year-olds memory."

a young man in a lab coat said tentatively.

"You complete imbecile. Were you not listening during the briefing, do you want me to send you back to Armenia or wherever it was that you came from?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you didn't ask me to come to the briefing, you just told me to simulate partial, selective amnesia on this blond teenager your goons brought in. Please don't send me back." The scientist explained, clutching his lab coat in apprehension.

"Fine, you want the truth, here it is: two years ago, I was visiting Texas as a site for my biological weapons test, I had everything set up around half a mile away from the small town of Retroville. I was secluded in my protected observation complex, with all of the monitors running live feed from the towns I planned to expose to my new weapon. Retroville was one of those towns. This weapon, it would do worse damage than any before it, it would not kill, no, it would be much worse, it would maim, traumatize and subject its victims to my awesome will. (Panting from yelling) But it was not to be, no, fate interfered, a damn twelve year old named Jimmy Neutron fired an ion ray at my bunker, the energy output caused the chemicals in the weapon to mutate, form a kind of solid ray and explode. I was caught in the blast. I was horribly mutilated and suffered severe mental damage. I survived, and here I am, fully healed and ready to take revenge."

"Sir, that still doesn't explain how Miss Vortex comes in." He asked, cringing for fear of injury.

"Well, I can't hurt Jimmy directly or physically, so I hit him in his only real weakness. His girlfriend. If I turn her against him, he will be destroyed!" (Breaks off into irrelevant tangent punctuated my maniacal laughter)

(At Cindy's house, Libby's POV)

Ding Dong. "Cin' baby, you here. Cindy, I want to talk to you girlfrien'" I shouted up at Cindy's window as I rang her doorbell. Fine be that way, I thought pushing open the door that was miraculously open. Back in denial, I thought as I climbed the stairs, which led to Cindy's room. "C'mon Cindy, he loves you, and I know you love him." I said, picking up two purple flurps, from a now finished six-pack that was laying on a table next to Cindy's phone. "You have got to tell me what's goin' on." I said to her back, throwing one of the cans of soda next to her on the bed and, sitting down, opened mine. "Cindy, look at me. And tell me what's goin' on between you an' genius across the street. I told her, pulling her around to face me.

"Why do you, hic, want to know?" She asked.

"'Cause I'm your **best friend** remember. And I **care** about you." I said forcefully, looking strait into the emerald eyes on her wet, teary face.

"Sorry Libs, its just… (She started crying again)…okay, remember how I got shot, well when those bitches jumped out with their handguns I started to scream at the top of my lungs. I know Ji…Neutron could hear me, but he didn't come, HE DIDN'T COME!" She said, screaming at the end.

"Cindy, calm down, I'm sure Jimmy came for you, you probably just don't remember. He did get shot, how else could that have happened. I don't think he would lie about this Cind'. He loves you! And I'm gonna go talk to him RIGHT NOW!" I decided, "Cheer up Cind' I'll fix this." I assured her, as I went to get a couple of things strait with a certain boy genius.

(Back at Jimmy's lab, he had just had a breakthrough)

"Let's see, tests run by the hospital, possible explanations…computer, compute test results versus possibility and eliminate." He said, that reminded him of the time he had investigated Sheen's missing action figure, huh, he thought, laughing at the memory. Sheen and Carl were his best friends in the world, and always will be, he thought smiling, he was sorry he hadn't told them what was happening, but he didn't have time at the moment and swore that he would find time as soon as this whole mess was sorted out…

"Computation complete." Vox said in Cindy's voice, last year, Jimmy had changed Vox's vocabulator to her voice patterns; it always filled him with happiness to hear her sweet voice.

"Possibilities remaining: temporary insanity due to over ingestion of dangerous substances, partial amnesia targeting certain memories caused by small brain trauma simulation, or she could be lying because she wants to get rid of you." Vox said.

"Hmmm, I don't think Cindy has been consuming any erratic chemicals, the third one is impossible, I can tell when she's lying, so it must be partial amnesia. But these latest tests indicate that it must have been induced using technology. Hmm, who could have access to that kind of gear, and have a motive for hurting Cindy, not him…no, he's in space…THAT"S IT, it's got to be Stone!"

"Jimmy, where are you?" Yelled an apparently very pissed off Libby, "Let me in!" She yelled pulling back her fist to try to break down the door.

"Okay, okay." I said, looking at her on the screen. "Calm down." I told her, as she landed on a couch underneath the tube from outside of the clubhouse. After Sheen had landed on his Ultralords so many times, he had finally put something for people to fall on comfortably. 'Look Libby, I'm kind of busy, trying to figure out how Jason Stone induced partial, selective amnesia in Cindy, so what is it you want?"

"You want to know what I want? Eh? Well I'll tell you!" She practically screamed.

"Incoming missile, target, Cindy's house, red alert, impact in 7…6…5…" Vox interrupted.

"OH SHIT!" Jimmy yelled as he dived for a button on the touch-scren defense console marked missile to missile, homing.

**A/N:** I smell cliffhanger. Okay, I put up another chapter for Break My heart, and I'm putting up one for Bounty. R & R c'mon, it doesn't take that long.

P.S. Save Jimmy and the gang from cancellation, visit savejimmyneutron to see how. (Please!)


End file.
